Coating can provide one or more protective layers for the underlying substrate and can also have an aesthetically pleasing value. A typical coating finish over a substrate can comprise some or all of the following coating layers: (1) one or more primer layers that provide adhesion and basic protection, and also cover minor surface unevenness of the substrate; (2) one or more colored layers, typically pigmented, that provide most of the protection, durability and color; and (3) one or more clearcoat layers that provide additional durability and improved appearance. A colored topcoat layer can be used in place of the colored layer and clearcoat layer. These coatings can be used on buildings, machineries, equipments, vehicles as automotive original equipment manufacture (OEM) and refinish coatings, or in other coating applications.
The coatings are typically formed from coating compositions. A two package coating composition, also known as 2K coating composition, can typically comprise a crosslinkable component and a crosslinking component that can react to form crosslinked structures that can have certain coating properties, such as gloss, impact resistance, or drying time.
There are continuing needs for coating compositions that can produce coatings with improved properties.